Mighty Mac
|last_appearance = The Party Surprise |creator(s) = Paul Larson |name = Mighty Mac |nicknames = Mighty Mac the Double Engine |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = FR Double Fairlie |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Double Fairlie tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-4-0T |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = G.P. Spooner |year_built = Sometime after 1879 |railway = Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = Mr. Percival }} Mighty and Mac are a double-ended Fairlie duplex locomotive, and conjoined twins. Mighty is the "older" of the two and is distinguished by a small flick of hair. Mac is the "younger" half and is distinguished by his youthful features, round nose and freckled cheeks. Despite the opposing personalities of the two ends, they are technically one engine. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Prior to their adoption into the Skarloey Railway family, Mighty Mac had only worked in the shunting yards. Their lack of knowledge beyond their boundaries created much conflict between the two halves (for example, which end is in charge of doing what) when they pulled their first train, which placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst running an important errand. But, with advice from Thomas in mind, they were able to complete their task and realise the value of working as one. Personalities Mighty Mac is two engines in one. He is Mighty on one end and Mac on the other-- making him one of the most unusual engines working on the Skarloey Railway. When Mighty and Mac work together, Mighty Mac is the strongest engine on the Railway. But when they don’t, Mighty and Mac pull each other backwards and forwards, only to end up right where they began. Technical Details Basis Mighty Mac is based on a Double Fairlie locomotive of the Ffestiniog Railway with added buffer beams. Livingston Thompson from the same railway appeared in the 1979 Annual and is preserved at the National Railway Museum. Three more of these are currently in service on the Ffestiniog - and another is under construction at Boston Lodge. File:MightyMac'sBasis.jpg|Mighty Mac's basis Livery Mighty and Mac are painted royal blue with yellow and red lining. On Mighty's side, his cab windows and tank caps are lined with yellow, while on Mac's side, they are lined with red. Appearances Television Series= , Rheneas and the Dinosaur , The Magic Lamp , Duncan and the Old Mine and Skarloey the Brave * 'Series 10' - A Smooth Ride , Duncan Drops a Clanger, Thomas' Tricky Tree , Which Way Now? , Duncan's Bluff and Missing Trucks * 'Series 11' - Cool Truckings , Wash Behind Your Buffers , Sir Handel in Charge and Ding-a-Ling * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel and The Party Surprise Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails Music Videos * Series 10 - Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength and Jingle Bells * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader Learning Segments * Series 10 - Sodor's Special Places }} |-|Other Media= Audio Files Mighty Whistle Mac Whistle Trivia * Mighty is the only engine to have what appears to be hair (excluding facial hair). * Mighty Mac has used two whistle sounds in the television series. Also, they have a whistle at both ends of their model unlike most Double Fairlies. * Mighty's original whistle sound was later used for Bert and Rebecca. * Mac's original whistle sound was later used for Rex. * Out of all the characters introduced in the ninth and tenth series, Mighty Mac is the only one to not be mentioned in the song, "There's Always Something New." * In the German dub since the tenth series, Mighty Mac has been called Big Mac, which is also the name of a TUGS character and a hamburger sold by the fast food restaurant McDonald's. * Mighty's hair changed position on his face masks, depending on what emotion he was expressing. * Mighty Mac is the first narrow gauge character not to have a small-scale O gauge model. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Capsule Plarail de:Big Mac es:Mighty Mac he:מייטי מק ja:マイティマック pl:Mocny Maciek ru:Майти Мак zh:麦蒂麦克 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-4-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:Articulated locomotives